School Girl
by susie2susiemoo
Summary: ADULT. New boy.


Looking up from my desk I saw a head of dark, soft-looking hair walking through the doors. He was gorgeous, tall, athletically built; his skin a caramel colour and what looked to be chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be my opposite, where I was small, fair, dark blonde-brown, grey eyes and I was slim but my too big boobs gave me a look of being curvy, I seemed too chubby for my liking. He seemed quiet as he walked to the teacher's desk, asking a question. The loud class room made me realize where I was. I quickly turned back to my friend Jake who had noticed me staring at the new boy.

Jake was shaking his head at me, causing his brown messy hair to fall into his eyes sexily. He made a tutting sound. "Scarlett hands off the new boy, he doesn't need a dramatic girl messing with his head, no matter how sexy." He grinned at me cheekily, staring at my tight blouse showing my breasts of too much. It's not my fault they don't accommodate for my shape! His gaze drifted to my legs.

I smacked him upside the head. "Oy! Who's staring now? Mr Perve." I smiled at him though, before looking to see the teacher point at the seat next to me. Mr Gab walked through the seats, keeping his gaze low; he hadn't even glanced at me yet. And yes I said Gab. Meaning gorgeous and bangable. It's a phrase I invented a while ago, only I and my friends knew it though. He reached the seat next to me and dropping his bag loudly, he at last looked up his gaze catching mine. He let a smile lazily crawl onto his face as he slowly looked from my face to my boobs to my legs, all the way to my feet before meeting my eyes again, seeming pleased with himself.

"You finished with the slowest, most obvious check-out ever?" I quipped. Letting my annoyance seep into my voice. He sat down, leaning towards me as he did. Luckily I didn't blush but his proximity was definitely making me heat up.

"Yeah just about done with the check-out, now I'm just wondering if I should take you to the toilets and fuck you or if you're too classy for that." He smiled broadly. This may sound big headed but that wasn't exactly the most explicit thing said to me today, it comes with the boobs.

"Well personally I'd rather not get chlamydia or HIV or whatever else you're harbouring. My names Scarlett since you asked." I smiled at him, my big eyes glittering showing my "bring-it" expression.

His grin widened showing his straight white teeth. "My names Trent and you didn't seriously not expect for me to come onto you." I was staring at his eyes as he spoke, his long beautiful lashes batting. "And you enjoy the view?" He smirked.

Realizing I was staring, I chose to cover my embarrassment to go back to talking to Jake who was sitting behind me, swivelling in my seat so my long crossed legs were on Trent's side I ignored him.

"In answer to your earlier question Jake I'd say around 6 inches." I winked at him and pointedly looked at Trent's trousers. I made sure not to look at Trent as I concentrated on Jake stifling his laughter. That is until I felt two large hands at my waist lifting me onto a warm lap. I gasped and wriggled to get out of his grip whilst making sure he couldn't see up my skirt. That just landed me straddling him. I looked at his smug face; I am going to KILL him. I looked around but this lesson was noisy so only Jake had noticed, who I could hear laughing loudly.

Leaning forward he whispered in my ear. "And what might you have been talking about?" He looked lustful and happy with himself as his hot breath was against my ear.

I gave him my most innocent face and stopped struggling, "Your penis of course" I smiled at him and wiggled my hips a bit, making sure to rub against him. I whispered huskily I his ear "And feels as if I may have been wrong" I brushed my tongue against his ear when I spoke; using this as a distraction I hopped off. And perfect timing the bell went. Quickly picking up my bag and book I ran to catch up with Jake.

I looked around in the corridor where we usually hung out (Cool kids, am I right?) to try and find Jake. Then I spotted him, talking to a boy with a familiar brown quiff and beautiful blue eyes. Brad. Brad and I use to hang out together, we were awesome friends and we are both big flirts.

-FLASHBACK BITCH-

I remember one day he was lazing on my bed whilst I was doing homework. I felt him push me off the bed. Growling at him like a dog I stood up and jumped on him. He clambered so he was on top of me. I remember his usual jokey expression got serious and he leaned forward. I pushed him back quickly. I told him that I loved him as a friend and sure I did think that I was started to like him for more, but relationships never worked and I couldn't do that, they were messy and I couldn't handle them. I remember his hurt expression as he nodded and slowly stood up and walked away. He closed the door gently behind him.

-END BITCH-

Shaking my head at the flashback I re-focused. I can deal with Brad later. I turned around and decided to go see my friends Becky and Sophie. I was walking along in between the lockers that fringed the hallway, when someone grabbed my arm. I gasped loudly as I was pulled into a hard warm and VERY inviting chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I looked up to see Trent's big brown eyes were glaring at me with what I assumed was either him being really horny or really pissed.

"Well hello to you Scarlett." I loved the sound of my name in his husky voice. Trying not to show how uncomfortable he made me, I peeled his arms from around me, but didn't take a step back like I probably should have. I looked around to find no-one else was here.

"Hmm and why might you have assaulted me in an empty corridor?" I hope not to fuck me in the toilets as he mentioned earlier. He looked at me playfully and smirked with his plump oh so kissable lips.

He sat down on the edge of the table which was probably abandoned by Miss Brooke for the Fair tomorrow. He patted his lap. "Guess." He commanded, he winked and bit his lip. God that was attractive!

Ignoring his gestures for me to sit on his lap I sat next to him on the table which I was questioning the sturdiness of.

"Well rape comes to mind." I looked up at him letting a piece of my messy dark blonde hair fall in my eyes. He was staring at my legs that were crossed under my skirt. I mentally thanked my luck that I had been to the beach the previous weekend and still had a tan.

"Oh God. You must know what you're doing!" He jumped up and twisted round quickly so he was standing, facing me, hands on the table, leaning in painfully close. Shocked I leant back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed. I moved my hands away from his, we weren't actually touching but I was embarrassingly aware of how close we were.

"Please" He scoffed. "Sitting there doe eyed, short skirt showing off your legs, tight blouse showing off.. other things." He was anything but playful as his intense browny gold eyes once again travelled down my body. I had to admit with his dark hair falling in his eyes he looked gorgeous, I wanted nothing more than to stroke across his tan skin and kiss him.

Then so suddenly he placed his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I gasped at how my breasts were pushed up against him. "Let go!" I squirmed.

"I don't think I will" He smirked hotly at me. Then his expression turned back to serious. "Do you realise how good this feels with you pressed up against me?" He groaned to emphasise his point pressing his crotch against me. I couldn't help but impressed with the long hard length that was pressing into my thigh.

I gasped again. I was scared by how much I wanted to take him up on his earlier offer of toilet sex. I needed to get out of here before I let myself lose my virginity in a cubicle. I tried wriggling out of his grasp before and it didn't work, I thought for a second before using my one free hand. I looked into his eyes giving him a lustful look and slowly let my arm stroke down his side until it reached his length. His eyes were watching me wondering what I'd do next. I slowly traced the outline of his erection. Wow. It was massive. He gasped before moaning softly and un-tensing his arms. Loosening them.

"Fooled you!" I yelled out as I quickly ripped myself from his warm grasp. I saw his pissed expression as I speed walked away. As I turned round I heard a yell.

"So worth it!"


End file.
